1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power adapter technology and more particularly, to a power adapter, which comprises an adapter body carrying an electrical plug member for power input, and an electrical module comprising a circuit board mounted in the adapter body, an adapter plate fixedly mounted at the circuit board at right angles and holding two metal conducting terminals in electrical connected between the electrical plug member and the circuit board and a power transmission device of power output.
2. Description of the Related Art
With fast development of the modern technology, many different kinds of electrical and electronic products have been created and widely used in our daily life, bringing comfort and convenience to people and improving the standard of living of the people. Mobile electrical and electronic products are operated by DC power supply. Because city power supply outputs simply provide AC power supply, power converter means must be used to convert AC power supply into DC power supply at a predetermined voltage level for use in mobile electrical and electronic products. Most electrical and electronic products have built therein a rechargeable battery that can be charged with city power supply through a power transformer.
Further, a power transformer has signal lines and/or power lines connected to a circuit board thereof for the transmission of signal, electric current and electric voltage. Conventional power transformers are capable of converting AC power supply into DC power supply, however, they have a complicated structure. Bonding or installation of signal lines and/or power lines consumes much labor and time. Any line misallocation and installation error will lead to failed products. Further, due to complicated arrangement of signal lines and power lines, conventional power adapters have a large size and high cost.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide simple, small-sized, low-cost means capable of converting AC power supply into DC power supply.